Zuerst
by lonelyplanett
Summary: "Kau memiliki kekasih? Atau orang yang kau suka?" tanyaku. "Tidak." jawabnya. Ia tidak menatapku. Ini membuatku sedih. Tidak ada kekasih, tidak ada orang yang ia sukai, tidak ada aku./"Giliranku."


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **Zuerst**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

* * *

"Tanyai aku sesuatu."

Dia menoleh ke arahku, "Apa?" sambil mengerutkan alis.

Ada jeda sesaat. "Ini seperti sebuah permainan. Kau bertanya padaku, dan aku akan menjawab jujur. Begitupula sebaliknya." ucapku menatap matanya. Baru kusadari bahwa matanya berwarna hitam. Hitam legam. Ini membiusku. Membawaku ke alam lain.

Dia terlihat berpikir, "Hm, boleh juga. Aku akan bertanya duluan," dia menoleh ke samping. Aku harap aku bisa melihat matanya lebih lama lagi.

Aku menunggu sembari berpikir pertanyaan yang akan kuajukan nanti. Karena ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu dan berbicara secara langsung, aku harus memberikannya pertanyaan yang tidak basa-basi. Bukan hanya sekadar pertanyaan karena harus menjalani permainan ini, tapi pertanyaan yang benar-benar ingin kuketahui jawabannya. Aku harap dia tidak keberatan.

"Sudah berapa kali kau berkencan?" ia mulai bertanya. Aku terdiam menatapnya. Kedua alisku terangkat. Aku tak menyangka ia akan mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Mm, kupikir baru kali ini. Ya, walaupun ini bukan sebuah kencan, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku berdiri bersebelahan dengan seorang pria." jawabku. Jangan menertawakan jawaban bodohku.

Dia mengangguk. Rambut mencuatnya sedikit bergoyang terhempas angin. Aku tahu ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku pandai membaca ekspresi wajah seseorang.

"Giliranku," ucapku dan dia menunggu. "Aku...maksudku, menurutmu, aku ini bagaimana?"

Sial. Seharusnya aku tidak mengajukan pertanyaan konyol. Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin tahu.

Dia tersenyum simpul lalu terkikik, dan itu membuatku malu setengah mati. "Kau itu cantik." ucapnya. Siapapun, tolong aku. "Kau lucu, lugu, menggemaskan," lanjutnya. Aku sedikit menganga. "Kau manis dengan wajahmu yang merona.

Aku akan mati.

"T-Terima kasih," aku menyelipkan rambutku ke telinga. "tapi jika itu kebohongan, aku akan menendang bokongmu."

Dia tertawa. Aku suka suara tawanya.

"Aku jujur." ucapnya meyakinkanku. Aku menatap matanya. Dia tidak berbohong.

Aku. Harus. Mati.

"Sekarang aku," ucapnya. Ini menegangkan. "Kau tinggal sendiri? Di mana orang tuamu?"

Aku mengerutkan alis, "Hei! Itu _double question_!" kepalanku memukul pelan lengan atasnya. Dia terkekeh.

"Aku tinggal sendiri. Orang tuaku meninggal saat aku berumur delapan tahun." lanjutku.

Dia terkejut, "Ya Tuhan! Aku minta maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk一"

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah biasa." potongku. Aku mencoba tersenyum agar tidak terjadi suasana yang tidak mengenakkan. "Giliranku,"

Aku memikirkan pertanyaan yang cocok. Dia menatapku. Ini membuatku tak nyaman. Aku harus mengendalikan rona merah yang akan muncul. "Kau memiliki kekasih? Atau orang yang kau suka?"

"Tidak." jawabnya. Ia tidak menatapku. Ini membuatku sedih. Tidak ada kekasih, tidak ada orang yang ia sukai, tidak ada _aku_.

"Oke." Aku tetap tersenyum. Mencoba terlihat tidak peduli.

"一tapi aku baru saja menyukai seseorang." lanjutnya. Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Siapa? Aku menunggu lanjutannya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Tapi dia tak kunjung melanjutkan dan tetap melihat ke depan. Ia mengecewakanku. Brengsek. Tidak seharusnya aku terlalu percaya diri.

"Giliranmu," ucapku pasrah. Aku tidak ingin menatapnya. Wajahku terlihat sendu. Aku mudah terbawa suasana. Dia tidak menyukaiku dan tidak akan pernah.

Aku merasakan lengan kiriku tertarik. Dan tiba-tiba saja daguku bertubrukan dengan bahunya. Tunggu.

Bahunya?

Aku mencium bau maskulin seorang pria. Lengannya memenjarakanku di tubuhnya. Hidungnya mencium tengkukku, memberikan sensasi geli. Dia memelukku.

Dengan pelan, ia berbisik di telingaku, "dan orang yang baru saja kusukai adalah kau一

.

.

.

.

.

一Haruno Sakura."

* * *

 _Zuerst_ [Jerman]: _first, for the first time, etc._

Terima kasih untuk **_dichun_** yang udah maksa aku untuk _publish_ _fic_ -coret-yang-iseng-dibuat-coret- ini.

[ _btw_ gue ngetik ini tengah malem ditemenin sama kucing gue, Romeo lol]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _See ya next time_!

.

ada yang mau nitip salam ke Romeo?


End file.
